


Cloud Nine

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Consent, Hotel Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's a service top we been knew, Stoned Sex, Stoner!Keith, jk jk he's a good boy keith's our stoner here, post - paladins returning to earth, season 7 headcanons: shiro high as fuck that's all, shiros too good of a boy can yall imagine him hitting a blunt bc i want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith and Shiro have just returned to Earth!! The biggest change since they left? Y'all know weed's been legalized since they been gone.Keith had missed a lot of things about Earth. He missed the heat of the desert and good fast food, the sunsets they’d watched together what seemed like forever ago. He’d figured the first thing he’d do when they landed was drag Shiro through In-N-Out and sit on a rooftop somewhere for the sun to go down. However, once they’d landed and the initial celebration was over, he’d seen a billboard on the side of the highway. They’d legalized it?





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this ask from joltron: https://joltron.tumblr.com/post/176317574818/keith-smoking-a-joint-while-shiro-goes-down-on
> 
> This is my first sheith??? i love them??

            Keith had missed a lot of things about Earth. He missed the heat of the desert and good fast food, the sunsets they’d watched together what seemed like forever ago. He’d figured the first thing he’d do when they landed was drag Shiro through In-N-Out and sit on a rooftop somewhere for the sun to go down. However, once they’d landed and the initial celebration was over, he’d seen a billboard on the side of the highway. They’d _legalized_ it?

            “Did you smoke that stuff way back at the Garrison?” Shiro asked, splayed out on the hotel bed in a wife-beater and a pair of boxers while an old game show played on TV.

            Neither of them had much to their names since returning. Shiro had been lucky enough to have Adam, who despite the harsh break up, had arranged for most of Shiro’s clothes and things to be put in public storage after the Kerberos disappearance. Getting the stuff back had been an awkward conversation. One more reason for Keith light a joint.

            “Sometimes. I wouldn’t call myself a stoner, but I like to do it now and then. I think they smelled it in my dorm once. Didn’t help the expulsion case.” Keith rolled the waxy paper tight and grinned at his work. “I always had bowls, or bubblers around, or something. Do you think your new arm can roll a joint?.”

            “You’re not making my new arm smell like weed.”

            “Take it off then.” Keith shrugged. He had plans for the night and he preferred to have sex without the metal arm. Not that he truly minded it, but it was cold and Shiro had a habit of spanking him with it without warning. “Does this bother you or can I come over?”

            “You can come over.” Shiro shrugged, rolling over to one side of the bed as Keith grabbed his lighter. “Take those clothes off.” He scrunched up his nose. “You’ve been wearing the same outfit for like four years.”

            “It’s all I have.”

            “Borrow one of my t-shirts.”

            Keith’s cheeks warmed. It was strange to be excited over something so simple, but it was just such a domestic thing to do. Sure, he’d spent a few nights with Shiro way back at the castle and stolen a shirt now and then, but this felt different. He set the joint on the nightstand along with the lighter from his pocket and shrugged his jacket off, peeling out of his t-shirt before moving to undo his belt. “You’re not subtle.” He laughed when he saw Shiro watching.

            “I’m not trying to be.”

            Keith rolled his eyes and dropped his pants before walking over to one of the large paper bags of clothes. He reached in deep and snorted when he pulled out a Battlestar Gallactica t-shirt. “Really?”

            “Laugh now, but that shirt’s comfy.”

            Keith tugged on the oversized shirt and sighed. It was soft. After years of being piled in with the rest of Shiro’s laundry, it smelled like him too. “You’re not wrong.” He went back to the nightstand, picking up the poorly rolled joint and the lighter before flopping onto the mattress with Shiro. “Want to hit it?”

            Shiro shook his head, removing his artificial arm and reaching over him to set it on the nightstand. “Sleep better without it.”

            “You better not be going to sleep right now.”

            “Not yet.” Shiro laughed. “Although I am pretty tired.”

            “I can’t believe they legalized weed while we were gone. I was able to get _really_ good stuff.”

            “What’s the difference?”

            “How high you can get off one joint.” Keith said as he brought it to his lips and lit the end. He breathed in deep, holding the sweet smoke in his lungs before breathing out, coughing a bit as he exhaled. It had been a long time since he’d smoked anything. ”Mm.” He sighed, relaxing back against the pillow once the burn was gone. It felt good to smoke again.

            Shiro rolled over and tucked himself under Keith’s arm, resting his head right on his chest. It had become a habit ever since he came back. Shiro had become the little spoon since his hair turned white and Keith relished in the constant opportunity to give him comfort.

“Sure the smell doesn’t bug you?”

            “I don’t mind it. If it’s making you feel good, I’m okay. Just don’t start doing this all the time. Bad for your lungs.”

            “Okay.” Keith chuckled, bringing the joint to his lips again. He was such a lightweight with any kind of substance. He could already feel his muscles relaxing, his eyes itching a tiny bit. Shiro’s shirt felt even softer after the second hit. “Can I tell you something gross?”

            “Mhm.” Shiro nodded, using it as an excuse to nuzzle his cheek against Keith’s chest.

            “The best thing ever is to just smoke a joint and jack off.” Keith sighed. “That was my teenage past time. Everything feels better.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah.” Keith smiled as he brought the joint to his lips again. “I get really sensitive.”

            Shiro lifted his head and raised his eyebrows a bit.

            “What?”

            “Hold on, I’m switching sides.” Shiro pushed himself up and rolled right over him, laying by his side, so his left arm wasn’t pressed against the mattress and he could use it to run along the inside of Keith’s thigh.

            “Hm?” Keith blushed as he took another drag. He could feel his face heating up from both the effect of the weed and Shiro’s touch.

            “You get sensitive?”

            “Um… Yeah. Everything kind of feels more when you’re stoned.”

            “Hm.” Shiro nodded. “Keep smoking.”

            Keith inhaled again and choked on the smoke when Shiro’s hand slid between his thighs, palming him through his boxers. “Jesus, warn me Shiro.” He coughed, trying to ease the burning in his chest as Shiro’s fingers hooked around the waistband of his underwear.

            “Raise your hips.”

            Keith did what he was told and sighed when he felt Shiro strip him of the fabric. He could already feel the effects of the few hits he’d taken and the itchy hotel comforter suddenly felt like heaven against his bare skin. He’d never had sex stoned before. If masturbation had been good, this would have to be great. He shivered a little and watched as Shiro dragged his hand up his thigh to his dick, wrapping his fingers around him and stroking him as Keith inhaled.

            “Fuck.” Keith sighed, completely serene as he shut his eyes and felt Shiro touch him. He was relieved the artificial arm was off for the night. Shiro had a hard time controlling the grip on that thing. Last time he jacked him off with the metal hand, Keith hadn’t been able to walk right for days.

The metal arm did have it’s merits. It could press harder, pick him up a little more easily, but the main perk was that those fingers? Shiro could make them _vibrate_. Still, he’d always choose the comfort of skin on skin over that. Shiro sometimes seemed insecure about the way he looked without the prosthetic on and Keith didn’t want him to think for a second that he was less attractive without the arm.

“How’s that?” Shiro asked, still stroking in slow gentle motions as Keith hardened in his grip. Usually, he’d spring up like a diving board, but the weed had slowed him down, mellowed out his libido to a point where he had to be built up.

            “Great.” Keith smiled, laughing a little when Shiro moved to settle down between his legs. “You look funny.”

            “What, the hair?”

            “No, no! I like the hair.” Keith said, reaching one hand down to comb through the whiteness. “You just look so small when we’re like this. It’s funny because you’re huge.” He folded his legs a bit, framing Shiro’s face with his thighs. “You look like just a head.” He snickered, running his fingers through the tuft of hair above Shiro’s forehead. “Is that why it’s called giving head? Because that’s really funny.”

            “You’re cute like this.” Shiro smiled as he took Keith’s cock in his hand and pressed a line of kisses up the underside.

            “Tickles.” Keith giggled, hooking one calf over Shiro’s back and stroking the smooth skin with his foot. “You’re soft.”

            “That’s not what you usually say when we have sex.” Shiro teased before mouthing a bit at the inside of Keith’s thigh.

            Keith blew the smoke out over Shiro’s head and groaned when he felt his open mouth ghost up the side of his erection. “Don’t tease me, I’m high.” His voice was a little gruff from the smoke, but taking on a higher pitch from the pleasure. It was a new kind of sound and Shiro seemed to respond to it, dragging his tongue up his cock to the head before taking him in his mouth. “Shiro.” He breathed, the warmth and wetness of his mouth sending tingles up his spine. “Wait, that’s so fucking good.”

            Shiro started to hum around him and opened his eyes, looking up to make sure Keith could see him enjoying it. He always did that. Eye contact during sex was a must with Shiro. When they’d first started, Keith had been a little shy, but now he always met Shiro’s eyes.

            The weed made his muscles feel soft and Shiro’s mouth feel even more heavenly than usual. He was tingly all over and it was so satisfyingly _slow_. No quickies with hands over each others mouths anymore. Just love and privacy and time. So much fucking time.

            Shiro swallowed around him and reached one hand up under Keith’s – technically _his_ – shirt, stroking his side as he swirled his tongue around his tip and swallowing everything that Keith leaked on to his tongue. Sometimes it nagged at Keith what an expert Shiro seemed to be at oral sex. He didn’t like thinking about how much experience he’d had to get so confident, but at least he was the one to reap the benefits. Shiro was a pro at things other than space travel and Keith was thankful for it every time they went to bed.

            “Keith.” Shiro whispered when he pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking him. “Feels good?”

            “Yeah.” Keith whimpered, squirming a little against his touch and reaching over to snuff out the joint on the nightstand. He wanted both hands free to touch Shiro’s hair.

            “I like how it smells.” Shiro murmured, kissing the tip of his cock. “What you’re smoking.”

            “You can’t even say weed.” Keith laughed, but his face was flushed and his thighs were trembling a little against Shiro’s cheeks. He was close, but Shiro wasn’t going to let him cum so easily.

            “Feels like a dirty word.” Shiro smiled.

            “Such a boy scout.”

            “Your boy scout.”

            “Yeah.” Keith sighed, pushing both hands into Shiro’s hair and groaning at how fucking soft it was, sliding one hand down to feel the fuzzy undercut. “Fuck, I love your hair. You’re sooooo soft, Shiro. So fucking sooooft.”

            Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed a little before finally sinking down on Keith’s dick again, sucking the sensitive flesh into his mouth and bobbing his head until Keith started to twitch.

            “Nnnn.” Keith whined, pressing his thighs against the sides of Shiro’s head. He was tense as he approached orgasm, but still so relaxed at the same time. Fuck, he missed getting stoned. It was like he could feel everything more. The texture of Shiro’s tongue, the soft comforter against his ass, the feeling of Shiro’s hand against his skin, touching him just for the sake of touching him as he worked his mouth.

            “Shiro, I’m there.” He grunted, turning his hot cheek against the cool fabric of the pillow. “Keep going.”

            Shiro obeyed, picking up the pace a bit and hollowing out his cheeks, squeezing Keith’s side with his one hand as he relaxed his throat and took all of him.

            “ _Hhh!”_ Keith rolled his hips against him. “Shirooo.” He almost laughed at how funny his name sounded in his mouth, but he was too close to cumming to go into a giggle fit. “Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” It was so much _warmer_ than usual. “Fuck, oh my God I’m… I-I’m cumming, fuck.” He clamped a hand over his mouth on sheer instinct and felt Shiro swallow every drop of what he released, his legs trembling as Shiro sucked him through orgasm.

            Shiro waited until he finished like always and pulled off when he was soft, wiping his mouth. “Good?”

            “Oh my Godddd.” Keith groaned. “I feel like I’m made out of spaghetti. I can’t move. Come up here, I can’t move.”

            Shiro laughed and moved up, lying next to him and rubbing his stomach in slow little circles just to be touching him as he leaned in for a kiss.

            “You taste like my dick.” Keith snorted only a moment after their lips touched. “That’s always so weird. It’s like sucking your own dick. Aren’t some people flexible enough to do that?”

            “You’re talkative when you’re like this.” Shiro grinned, pressing a few soft kisses to Keith’s jaw.

            “You don’t have to, but you should try it with me.” Keith yawned. “We can watch trippy TV shows and eat a bunch of junk. You’d be funny high.”

            “Well…” Shiro shrugged his shoulders. “A lot of people do say it helps with PTSD a lot. Maybe I’d give it a shot once. For you and stuff.”

            “That’s so romantic.” Keith snickered, rolling over to lay on top of him as he reached over for what was left of the joint. He’d have to light it again. “Takashi Shirogane. Will you hit this blunt with me?”

            Shiro rolled his eyes and took it, cocking his head towards the lighter. “Since when do you call me Takashi?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr!!! I'm nuttinonice there as well! Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
